Heartland: Love Can't Be Forgotten
by Heartlander200
Summary: I do not like summaries!. Just read it okay? I know. I know. It sounds rude buit it is a good story! Oh and there is nothing bad in this story m'kay/ I want sure what K meant...


"Amy! Wake up! It's your big day!" She only had time to turn her light on and use the essentials before her wedding crew burst in the door and dragged her to cabin 6 at the dude ranch. Her sister set a lunch tray in front of her. "Eat. We need to get you dressed and ready. " She finished eating and her sister rushed her to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and practically was dragged out of the bathroom by Soraya. She was sat in a swivel chair and Soraya set to work on her hair, Lou on her make-up, and Lisa on her nails. "Where's Ty?" "Getting ready and do not even think about sneaking off to see him. " "You know me too well." After sitting there for 5, yes five hours, catering brought out turkey and swiss on wheat for lunch. (Lou had hired Marnie to cater.) "Mm. Thanks Marnie. I didn't know how much longer I could stand starvation by Lou." "Ahh. Yeah. Your welcome." Marnie had waiters and waitresses setting up the recption while she attended the wedding. "Oh and Amy? You will LOVE the cake." Afterwards, Marnie left to go and supervise the cooking of the food. They were having the reception at Heartland and the ceremony at the dude ranch at sunset. "Sooo where are me and Ty going afterwards?" "Sorry, secret. You don't get to know." "Aww comeon!" "Nope." She brushed her teeth one last time and pulled her dress on carefully. Lou let down her hair and said, "Do not ruin it." And they all rushed off to get ready. Amy sat there, mesing with the old chain and the new blue topaz necklace from Lisa. She sighed. The door opened and Soraya, Mallory, Georgie, and Ashley came in. "Hi! Ashley! I haven't seen you in years!" "I know! I missed you guys!" Mallory and Georgie had on a beautiful violet dress with a satin yellow sash. Soraya and Ashley were wearing the same. As her bridesmaids, Mallory would walk with Badger, Georgie would walk with Daniel, and Ashley would walk with Caleb and Soraya would walk with Ben. Lou had on a beautiful deep shade of purple as her maid of honor. Katie was the flower-girl and Amy had choosen white rose petals. Lou came in with the bouquets and said, "It's time." Amy eyes closed and she felt miles away. Katie led the procession , then her bridesmaids. Wait 5 steps. 1-2-3-4-5. She walked down the aisle, Grandpa and Tim giving her away. Her hand was placed in Ty's and Grandpa and Tim left to sit. Ty lifted the veil over her head.

The preist began to speak. "We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." They went through all the boring vows and came to the part Amy had rehearsed the most. "Ty, I love you. You have always been there for me. I will love you forever and always." Then Ty began, "Amy, I loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. No matter what was thrown at you, you stuck

through it. I love you and will forever stand by your side."

Then the minister spoke, "Do you, Amy Fleming, take Ty to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "Do you Tyler Borden, take Amy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "The rings please." Ty's little brother, Timmy, brought forward the rings. We exchanged rings and the minister said, "You may now kiss the bride." And they kissed like there was nothing else on earth that could seperate them. Then she threw her bouquet. She turned to see who caught it and could see Lisa blushing. There were woops and cheers as the minister said, "I present you Mr. and Mrs. Ty Borden. " A horse drawn carriage by Spartan and Harley would escort them to the reception. She asked Ty in the carriage, "Where are we going for our honeymoon?" "You'll see." "T-y-y-y-y!" "I love you." "I love you too." A few minutes later they arrived at the reception. "The bride and groom will share their first dance together if you will clear the dance floor." Bless The Broken Road came on and they danced and danced.

"Can we make way for a father/daughter dance?" Lou started dancing with Grandpa Jack and Amy danced with Tim. Then they switched for two songs. "Now a song by Caleb O' Dell." Caleb stumbled onto the stage. He stumbled into the piano before he found his seat. He started singing, but it was more like slurring, Love is... by Bo Burnham. And it wasn't the clean version. "Oh god. He's drunk." Ty put down his drink and twirled her around on the dance floor. Caleb wasn't finished yet. He said, "(Not adding this part) are sorta like coke and pepsi I prefer one, but my dad thinks they taste the same." He said, "Thanks." and stumbled off the stage. Her mouth was open and gaping. Everyone was laughing. "He is definitley drunk. Oh wow!" She heard him retch behind the stage. Daniel dragged Caleb to his truck and took him home after apologizing for leaving. Soon Marnie pulled out a large table with a huge 5 tier cake. It was covered with the logo of Heartland and a huge horse. Ty and Amy cut the first piece and threw it at eachother. He took a napkin and wiped it away from his eye after they finished laughing. After they finished the cake which was an amazing 3 swirl strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla, they took a huge family photo. Ty lifted her wedding style into his truck and they drove over to the dude ranch. "The dude ranch?" He brandished a key and unlocked the door. She went and got dressed for bed and she and Ty kissed. Eventually she fell asleep in Ty's arms.

ahhfdgjfgdhydhkgskff


End file.
